Generally, since a plurality of clock signals are required for an electronic apparatus, an apparatus which outputs a plurality of clock signals of the same frequency is known (Refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). However, if a plurality of clock signals of precisely same frequency is output simultaneously, load applied to a power supply will be increased, thereby becoming a factor in which an output waveform of the clock signals is distorted. Thus, it has been known about a method of including a power supply for each output of clock signal as shown in FIG. 1, a method of building a regulator for each output of clock signal as indicated in FIG. 2, etc. According to the above-mentioned methods, since an individual power supply is included in each output of clock signal, an output waveform distortion of the clock signals can be improved.